There exist in the prior art a number of different approaches for producing a tamper resistant package. The level of sophistication depends on the expected security. For lower security needs containers whose covers are essentially mechanically sealed through the use of a ratchet mechanism have been proposed.
For higher security needs it has been proposed a tamper indicating active device for a container and closure therefor, comprising display means to display a signal indicative of the state of the closure.
As one example of many of an application in which it would be extremely important to control the complete link between the product producer and the use of the product the disinfecting of public air-conditioning systems could be mentioned.